TIME
by ryoukihito
Summary: When time betrayed you, will you still be an optimistic person? Waktu bisa menentukan siapa yang tulus padamu dan siapa yang diam diam menusukmu dari belakang. Waktu bisa memberitahu kebenaran dan fakta cepat atau lambat. Apakah kau siap? Aku... Aku tak tahu dapat siap atau tidak. CAST: Super Junior DB5K Shinhwa GENRE: Drama, Slight Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Waktu terus bergulir dengan cepat. Terkadang kau berada di atas, namun kadang kau jatuh terkapar di bawah.

Kata orang, terkadang waktu bisa membuat keajaiban... membawa orang yang tadinya terkapar ke puncak kesuksesan yang tak seorangpun sangka... atau... membawa seseorang yang tengah berada di puncak jatuh menukik tajam...

Tak ada kepastian kemana waktu akan membawa kita... entah menuju keberuntungan atau justru malah ke arah kesialan...

Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus kurasakan saat waktu membawaku naik ke puncak kesuksesan dan jatuh ke jurang secara bersamaan.

 **\- TBC -**


	2. CHAPTER 1

_"Saya dengan bangga mengucapkan selamat kepada lulusan terbaik dari universitas ini, Cho Kyuhyun!"_

Riuh suara tepuk tangan disertai sorak sorai dari barisan mahasiswa di dalam aula gedung sebuah universitas ternama di kawasan Seoul.

Seulas senyuman merekah nampak di wajah sesosok mahasiswa dalam balutan toganya. Beberapa teman yang duduk di sekitarnya menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum bangga.

Sosok yang baru saja disebutkan itu adalah aku sendiri. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Umurku hampir 21 tahun di tahun ini.

Seperti yang disebutkan barusan, aku mendapat gelar cum-laude (lulusan terbaik) di kampus. Bangga? Sudah pasti! Senang? Tentu! Inilah hasil kerja kerasku selama 4 tahun belajar. Setidaknya aku bangga pada keberhasilanku kali ini.

Beberapa universitas di luar negeri sudah mengirimkan undangan beasiswa padaku untuk melanjutkan tingkat strata berikutnya. Aku sampai bingung ingin memilih yang mana sanking tawarannya yang benar benar menggiurkan.

Namun rasanya ada yang hilang...

Hingga saat ini aku tak melihat batang hidung kedua orangtuaku beserta noonaku. Sedari tadi, aku mencoba menghubungi ponsel mereka tapi tidak tersambung.

Perasaanku sebenarnya tak enak, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Kupikir, tak ada salahnya kali ini menikmati masa masa berjaya sebagai mahasiswa yang berprestasi.

*

Acara wisuda kini telah berakhir, menyisakan tanya dalam benakku. 'Di mana mereka? Di mana keluargaku kini?'

Meski rasa khawatir menguasai benakku, raut wajahku tetap layaknya mahasiswa yang bahagia hingga seseorang yang familiar datang mendekat.

"Hyesung hyung? Kenapa kau yang jemput? Kan appa umma dan Ahri noona mau datang."

Pria yang lebih tua dariku beberapa tahun dengan setelan serba abu abu itu memasang senyum penuh keterpaksaan, seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Jwosunghamnida, tuan muda Cho. Mereka batal menjemput. Anda ikut saya saja ya."

Meski merasa tak enak, aku tak menaruh kecurigaan pada perkataan tersebut. Yah, siapa tahu mobil yang mereka tumpangi mogok di jalan. Aku pun mengikuti pria yang hampir 20 tahun bekerja pada keluarga appaku itu, mengekorinya hingga kami tiba di area parkir.

"Mobil mereka mogok ya?" tanyaku lagi, ingin memastikan dugaanku.

Entah... Pertanyaanku sama sekali tak digubris supirku itu. Padahal biasanya setiap kali aku mengajukan pertanyaan apapun-yang terkonyol sekalipun-ia selalu saja menghiraukan dan menjawabnya.

Hyesung hyung menoleh sekilas ke arahku. "Mereka menunggu anda di rumah." lirihnya.

Aku terdiam. Mungkin, Hyesung hyung sedang ada masalah. Kupikir sebaiknya aku memberikan supir kesayangan keluargaku itu waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

 **\- TBC -**


	3. CHAPTER 2

Pemandangan tak menyenangkan nampak ketika aku melihat sebuah bendera kuning terpasang pada pagar rumahku. "Siapa yang meninggal..."

Aku tak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaanku ketika samar samar 3 buah peti mati terlihat olehku. Kini, semua tindak supirku itu dapat kupahami. Beliau tak tega memberitahuku tentang kepergian orangtua dan adikku.

"Tuan muda Cho, yang tabah ya." ucapnya lirih penuh iba.

Aku keluar dari mobil dengan wajah datar. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku membalas perkataan Hyesung hyung.

Banyak tamu mengisi kediamanku kini, entah karena iba padaku ataukah hanya sebatas mencari muka. Beberapa kawan sekelasku pun nampak di sana. Jadi karena itu tak satu pun dari mereka berani menatapku...

Salah satu dari kawan kawan kampusku-sahabatku-berlari menghampiriku dan memelukku erat. "Kyuhyunnie, aku tau ini berat. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku ada buatmu, kawan!" ucapnya lirih.

"Changmin-ah... aku... tak apa..." ucapku datar, mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihanku.

Sial bagiku... Air mataku sudah mulai menggenang. Aku menatap langit langit rumah sambil menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menguasai diriku. Berulang kali aku mengingatkan diriku... 'Lelaki harus kuat! Lelaki tak boleh menangis!'

Sebuah sunggingan tipis berusaha kuperlihatkan pada kawan kawanku dan para tamu lain, mencoba menunjukkan bahwa aku kuat dan tegar.

Tiba tiba aku merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan pada bahuku, membuatku mau tak mau menolehkan kepalaku. Nampak beberapa orang yang familiar namun tak kukenal baik.

"Aku turut berduka, Kyu." ucap sosok yang usianya tak jauh dariku.

"Kibum hyung... kau... di sini... di mana yang lain?"

"Ada. Tapi hanya aku saja yang datang. Esok setelah kau menguburkan orangtuamu dan Ahra noona, datanglah ke tempat biasa. Ada sesuatu yang kau harus lihat." bisiknya sebelum berlalu pergi. "Ini penting."

Aku terdiam. Kibum hyung... salah satu sepupuku... bersikap dingin seperti biasa. Aku tak paham kenapa sepupu sepupuku yang lain tak ada yang datang. Aku pun tak paham mengapa aku harus hadir esok hari di tempat biasa. Rasanya, hal itu benar benar mengganggu pikiranku.

 **\- TBC -**


	4. CHAPTER 3

Para tamu telah berangsur pulang meninggalkan rumah yang telah lama kutinggali bersama ketiga sosok yang kini terbaring dalam peti.

Kini yang hanya para bawahan kedua orangtuaku yang tengah sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing masing, menyisakanku sendiri bersama 3 sosok terdekatku.

Pertahananku rubuh sudah. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan demi menjaga harga diriku sebagai pria mengalir membasahi wajahku. "Appa... Umma... Noona..." lirihku seraya diriku jatuh lemas berlutut di hadapan ketiga peti mati.

Kurasakan kesia siaan mengejar ilmu dan belajar sekuat tenaga sehingga menjadi lulusan terbaik. Bagiku, usahaku selama ini tak berguna tanpa sambutan hangat dari keluargaku.

"Tuan muda Cho..."

"Eric hyung... apa... yang terjadi sampai mereka seperti ini?" tanyaku di sela sela isak tangis ketika menyadari orang kepercayaan appa mendekatiku.

"Tuan Cho memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa pengawalan, Tuan muda. Baginya hari ini adalah saat di mana Tuan dan Nyonya bersama Nona dan Tuan muda merayakan keberhasilan Tuan muda."

"Apa kata pihak kepolisian, hyung?"

"Mereka beranggapan ini kecelakaan."

Beranggapan ini kecelakaan... berarti mungkin saja ini bukan sepenuhnya kecelakaan... Pikiranku menjadi kacau.

"Hyung... harusnya hari ini aku bisa merayakan kelulusanku..."

Eric hyung tertunduk sambil menepuk pelan punggungku. "Aku di sini kalau kau membutuhkanku."

Kutarik bajunya dan kupeluk dirinya erat. Aku pun menangis sepuasnya sementara Eric hyung hanya bisa mengelus kepalaku layaknya seorang kakak lelaki.

"Kau harus kuat, Tuan muda."

Aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang penuh iba padaku. Aku pun mengangguk pelan sementara aku terisak. "A-aku akan kuat..." gumamku pelan.

"Aku tahu kau bisa, Tuan Muda. Kurasa kau harus beristirahat sekarang, karena besok kau harus hadiri acara pemakaman. Setelah itu kau ada pertemuan."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku mau tidur di sini saja, hyung." aku berucap seraya bangkit dan berbaring di sofa. "Aku ingin tidur bersama mereka malam ini. Ini malam terakhir aku bisa bersama sama mereka."

"Baiklah, Tuan muda. Aku di sini jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk paham. "Gomawo, Eric hyung." ucapnya.

 **\- TBC -**


	5. CHAPTER 4

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Muda Cho."

"Hyung, panggil saja namaku. Tokh appa dan umma sudah tidak ada. Kau membuatku canggung dengan panggilanmu itu Hyesung Hyung." gerutuku.

Jujur, kalau bukan karena keharusan dari appa dan umma, aku tak sudi dipanggil tuan muda oleh bawahan kedua orangtuaku.

"Tuan muda, kau ingat apa kata Tuan Cho kan?"

"Yah, Eric hyung! Aku ingat apa kata appa. Tapi aku tak peduli. Panggil saja aku dengan namaku." omelku tak jelas pada sosok pria yang duduk di sampingku.

Aku membuka pintu mobil kemudian berjalan memasuki sebuah bangunan klasik yang sangat familiar bagiku. Appa dan Umma menyebut bangunan ini sebagai 'kastil keluarga'.

Beberapa mobil nampak terparkir rapi di hadapan bangunan tua milik harabeoji itu. Sepertinya sepupu sepupuku sudah tiba.

"Kyu! Kau di sini!"

Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara. Sosok namja berlari menghampiriku dan memelukku erat. Dia Park Jungsoo, sepupuku yang tertua. Mungkin karena sadar akan posisinya sebagai yang tertua, ia begitu peduli pada adik adik sepupunya. Sifatnya keibuan, membuat ku dan sepupu sepupuku yang lain nyaman di dekatnya.

"Jungsoo hyung..."

"Maaf aku tak bisa hadir kemarin dan di acara pemakaman ahjussi, ahjumma, dan Ahra."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum. "Gwenchanayo, hyung. Bertemu denganmu sekarang sudah membuatku senang." ujarku senang, seraya melirik Dongwook hyung yang tak lain adalah asisten dari Jungsoo hyung. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Dongwook hyung!"

"Aku turut berduka, Tuan muda Cho."

"Gomawo hyung!"

"Ayo kita segera masuk, Kyunnie!"

"Arrasseo Jungsoo hyung! Eric hyung, Hyesung hyung, ayo!"

Aku pun berjalan bersama Jungsoo hyung diikuti Dongwook hyung, Eric hyung, dan Hyesung hyung.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai harus ada pertemuan mendadak seperti ini, Jungsoo hyung?"

"Sudah kuduga Eric hyung takkan membicarakan ini padamu, setan kecil!"

Celetuk ini... pasti datangnya dari... "Seperti biasa mulut pedasmu selalu saja tiba tiba menceletukkan sesuatu yang menyebalkan, Heechul hyung!"

"Seperti kau belum terbiasa saja, Kyunnie!"

"Donghae hyuuung!"

Aku berlari memeluk beberapa hyung tertuaku yang sudah tiba-Heechul hyung si mulut pedas dan Donghae hyung.

Aku melirik Eric hyung. "Apa maksud ucapan si iblis senior itu, hyung?" tanyaku pada Eric hyung sambil menunjuk ke arah Heechul hyung

Tiba tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu mendarat mulus di kepalaku. Nampak aura cinderella dari Heechul hyung berganti menjadi aura iblis terjahat. Aku hanya terkekeh. "Memangnya kenapa, Chullie hyung? Kau memang seperti iblis kalau auramu sudah begitu." ujarku datar.

"Sialan kau magnae setan!" omelnya sambil menjitak kepalaku.

Sedikit kekehan lolos dari mulutku. Namun aku melirik Eric hyung yang terdiam. "Hyung, kuharap kau tak mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Eric hyung tertunduk, seakan berat untuk mengucapkan apapun. "Tenang, Kyunnie. Kita akan bahas semua hari ini. Kau akan tahu. Jangan membuat Eric hyung merasa terbebani." ucap sosok namja sambil memamerkan senyuman gigi kelincinya itu.

"Tapi Sungmin hyung..."

"Sungmin benar, Kyunnie." ucap Jungsoo hyung.

Aku tertunduk. "Mian, Eric hyung. Harusnya aku tak memaksamu."

"Tak apa, Tuan muda Cho."

Aku menduduki sebuah kursi sementara Eric hyung dan Hyesung hyung berdiri di belakangku mendampingiku. Beberapa sepupuku pun sudah tiba bersama asisten asisten mereka. Mereka tak lupa mengucapkan rasa belasungkawa mereka atas kepergian keluargaku.

 **\- TBC -**


	6. CHAPTER 5

_"Kurasa semua sudah berkumpul. Maaf aku terpaksa mengumpulkan kalian semua secara mendadak begini."_

Kedua mataku menatap lurus pada sosok sepupuku yang tertua yang kini tengah memimpin pertemuan, Park Jungsoo.

 _"Salah satu dari kita baru baru ini mengalami musibah berat, yakni uri magnae, Khyuhyun."_

Eh? Namaku disebut... Jangan jangan ini berhubungan dengan kematian kedua orangtuaku dan Ahri noona...

 _"Mewakili yang lain, aku mengucapkan turut berdukacita, Kyunnie. Aku tahu ini pasti berat bagimu."_

Aku memamerkan senyuman tipis sementara berusaha menahan air yang tiba tiba mulai menggenangi kedua mataku.

 _"Menurut kepolisian setempat, ini adalah kecelakaan lalu lintas."_

Ya... yang kudengar memang ini kecelakaan lalu lintas. Tapi, seingatku dari perkataan Eric hyung, ini hanyalah...

 _"Itu hanyalah anggapan mereka semata."_

Eh? Dia mengulang perkataan Eric hyung! Aku terdiam, menanti perkataan Jungsoo hyung selanjutnya.

 _"Tapi ada kemungkinan itu percobaan pembunuhan..."_

Percobaan pembunuhan... Sial! Siapa yang berniat menghabisi nyawa mereka?! Tunggu... Dari mana Jungsoo hyung berpendapat itu percobaan pembunuhan?

 _"Tujuan utama Cho Ahjussi dan Ahjumma untuk menjemput Kyuhyun bersama Ahri adalah untuk membawa seluruh keluarga Cho menghilang ke tempat terpencil sejenak."_

Eh?! Apa ini?! "Tunggu dulu, hyung... Apa maksudmu dengan menghilang?" tanyaku menyela penuturannya. "Setahuku appa, umma, dan noona datang untuk merayakan kelulusanku."

"Itu hanyalah alasan yang dibuat untuk menutupi alasan utamanya, Kyunnie. Sekelompok orang mengincar keluargamu."

Eh?! Mengincar keluargaku?!

"Mereka kembali."

Mereka?! Siapa?! Aku menatap Jungsoo hyung, berusaha meminta penjelasan.

"Saat kau masih kecil, ahjussi merupakan saksi kunci dari sebuah persidangan. Dengan kesaksiannya, ia berhasil memenjarakan 2 pilar gembong kriminal kelas kakap, yakni U-Know dan Hero."

Siapa itu? Entahlah... Aku tak mengenal mereka.

"Mereka sudah bebas sejak 3 tahun lalu. Mereka kembali membentuk sebuah jaringan mafia. Mereka menyebut diri Dewa."

"Ada yang tahu identitas asli mereka?" tanyaku penasaran.

Jongwoon hyung yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan laptopnya bangkit berdiri. "Yang kita tahu hanyalah julukan dari mereka masing masing, Kyu. Waktu itu kita masih kecil dan tak tahu apa apa. Aku mencoba menyelidiki dan hanya menemukan panggilan mereka saja." ujarnya menjelaskan. "Sekarang mereka berlima. U-Know, Hero, Mickey, Xiah, dan Max."

Aku terdiam. Aku berusaha mencermati dan mencerna penjelasan Jungsoo hyung dan Jongwoon hyung. Sekarang, pastilah tinggal diriku yang menjadi incaran mereka. "Jadi apa langkah kita selanjutnya? Kita tak tahu identitas asli mereka. Mereka bisa jadi siapapun di sekitar kita, kan?"

Semua sepupuku terdiam seakan membenarkan kesimpulanku.

"Sekarang, mereka sudah pasti mengincarmu. Kau yang terakhir, Kyunnie." ucap Jongwoon hyung.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu, hyung. Dan aku pun tak ingin tinggal diam jika kecelakaan itu memang adalah percobaan pembunuhan." kataku. "Aku ingin membalas perbuatan mereka."

"Untuk sementara, kau harus tinggal di tempat terpencil." ujar salah satu sepupuku yang berbadan tegap layaknya seorang tentara.

"Tapi di mana, Youngwoon hyung?"

"Sepertinya kita harus berlibur sementara. Ke beberapa tempat di dunia supaya tidak mencolok, kemudian menghilang." ucap Kibum hyung yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Aah aku mau ke Pariis!" celetuk Donghae hyung.

"Hey! Kita ke Inggris saja! Aku ingin ke Manchester! Bisa ketemu pemain bola!" ujar Hyukjae hyung tak mau kalah.

"Paris lebih enak. Bisa merasakan suasana romantis!" Donghae hyung menyahut.

"Inggris lebih enak! Bisa ketemu pemain pemain bola di Manchester!" sahut Hyukjae hyung kembali.

"Paris!"

"Inggris!"

"Paris!"

"Inggris!"

"Bagaimana kalau ke Roma saja? Kita bisa mendekat pada Tuhan." kali ini Siwon hyung memberi usul.

"Aku mau Paris!"

"Aku maunya Inggris!"

"Roma saja!"

Aku merasakan aura iblis secara tiba tiba. Bulu kudukku pun berdiri. Nampak sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Donghae hyung, Hyukjae hyung, dan Siwon hyung. Ketika Heechul hyung yang turun tangan, barulah mereka diam tak berkutik.

Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah mereka. Setidaknya ini jadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku.

"Kalau kita pergi semua kurasa kita malah akan memancing mereka. Bagaimana kalau kita dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok?" sebuah suara lolos dari salah satu sepupuku yang memiliki darah China.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu, Zhoumi?" tanya Jungsoo hyung.

"Jadi begini, hyung. Kita ada 15 kan? Mari kita bagi menjadi 3 kelompok. Itu berarti setiap kelompok ada 5 orang. Kelompok pertama bisa melakukan survey area. Kelompok kedua termasuk bisa pergi ke tempat tujuan yang sudah disurvey. Tapi tidak langsung ke sana. Setidaknya kelompok kedua harus ke minimal 2 lokasi lalu menetap di lokasi ke 2."

"Kelompok ketiga termasuk Kyuhyun bisa langsung pergi ke lokasi kedua. Kelompok kedua langsung menjemput di bandara, lalu pergi ke lokasi ketiga. Nah setelah itu baru kelompok kedua dan ketiga bisa pergi ke lokasi di mana kelompok pertama berada. Bagaimana?"

Semua mengangguk paham, termasuk diriku. "Lalu pembagian kelompoknya gimana hyung?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa yang bisa memutuskan lebih baik Jungsoo hyung, Jongwoon hyung, dan Sungmin. Lebih baik mereka yang memimpin tiap kelompok." ucap Zhoumi hyung lagi.

"Aku paham." jawab Jungsoo hyung sambil mengangguk pelan seraya melirik arloji yang tersemat pada salah satu tangannya. "Sudah malam. Kalian sebaiknya beristirahat. Untuk Jongwoon dan Sungmin, kuharap kalian tinggal di sini. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

Aku pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang pertemuan dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang biasa menjadi kamarku di bangunan ini.

Begitu sampai di kamar, aku segera merebahkan diriku di atas kasur nan empuk. "Lelahnya" gumamku.

"Kau tak makan, tuan muda Cho?"

Aku menggeleng. "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, Eric hyung. Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi!"

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ah. Seperti maumu."

"Begitu lebih baik. Aku tak lapar, hyung. Hyung dan Hyesung hyung saja yang makan."

"Tapi kau belum makan dari kemarin, Kyu."

Aku bisa mendengar nada kecemasan Eric hyung. "Gwenchana." ucapku, berusaha menenangkannya.

 **\- TBC -**


	7. CHAPTER 6

Semburat sinar sang surya menerobos masuk dalam kelopak mataku, membuatku terbangun. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu."

"Pagi, Eric hyung. Pagi Hyesung hyung. Kalian sudah bangun duluan rupanya." ucapku sambil merenggangkan sedikit otot ototku.

"Tuan muda Kim Jongwoon, Tuan muda Kim Ryeowook, Tuan muda Lee Donghae, Tuan muda Lee Hyukjae, dan Tuan muda Zhoumi sudah berangkat tadi pukul 5 subuh, Kyuhyunnie." ucap Eric hyung menjelaskan.

Jadi rombongan Jongwoon hyung yang menjadi tim survey rupanya. "Cepat sekali mereka sudah berangkat..." gumamku. "Ngomong ngomong kok kau sudah tahu soal ini hyung? Kau belum tidur?"

Eric hyung menggeleng pelan. "Aku dan Hyesung tidur bergantian karena kami harus tetap menjagamu." jelasnya. "Soal info itu, tadi Jungsoo mendatangi kamar ini dan memberitahuku tentang keberangkatan tim survey."

Rasa kantukku mendadak lenyap. Aku mencerna info yang kudengar barusan. "Jadi, aku takkan sempat pulang untuk berkemas?"

Eric hyung kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Para pelayan di rumah hanya kuberitahu isu palsu tentangmu yang kini sedang fokus persiapan memasuki jenjang S2, Kyu."

Jadi begitu. Berarti hal ini benar benar sangat urgent, mengingat sepupu sepupuku mulai bergerak cepat. Sepertinya aku harus memberitahu Changmin kalau aku takkan berada di rumah beberapa waktu ini. Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari ponselku. "Di mana hpku?"

Tiba tiba Eric hyung menunjukkan sebuah benda pipih dan menyodorkannya ke arahku. "Ini, Kyu..."

"Lho?! Ini kan bukan hpku?!" aku berseru terkejut.

"Kyunnie, salah satu dari tamu yang mendatangimu kemarin berasal dari kelompok mafia yang sedang mengincarmu. Kami menemukan alat pemancar dalam ponselmu."

"Yah Jungsoo hyung... bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu baru masuk? Eh?! Alat pemancar?!"

"Ya, Kyunnie. Kurasa sebaiknya kau dan 2 asistenmu segera ke bandara. Aku sudah menyiapkan ponsel baru untukmu dan asistenmu."

Ini gila! Mereka yang mengincarku sudah bergerak cepat! Aku segera bangkit dan mengambil jaketku. "Ke mana tujuan kami, hyung?"

"Moscow. Mobil sudah siap. Hyesung hyung, Eric hyung, kutitip Kyunnie pada kalian. Sungmin, Shindong, Siwon dan Henry beserta asisten mereka akan berangkat bersama kalian."

Aku mengangguk paham dan segera berjalan keluar kamar disusul Eric hyung dan Hyesung hyung serta Jungsoo hyung. "Kau sendiri dan timmu bagaimana hyung?"

"Tunggu saja kabar dariku. Kita harus cepat! Pergilah!"

Kami akhirnya tiba di depan bangunan kastil. Sebuah mobil yang berbeda terparkir di hadapan kami. "Hyesung hyung, gunakan mobil ini menuju bandara."

Hyesung hyung mengangguk cepat dan segera masuk menduduki kursi kemudi. Sedangkan aku dan Eric hyung menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sampai jumpa nanti Jungsoo hyung!"

"Sampai jumpa Kyunnie!"

 **\- TBC -**


End file.
